1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of Three Dimensional Imaging LIDARS. More specifically, the invention relates to a LIDAR assembly which can perform wide area 3D imaging for multiple applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
LIDAR systems produce image data in three dimensions due to their capability to measure the range to objects in scenes as well as the two dimensional spatial extent of objects in scenes. This is effected by scanning a narrow laser beam over the elements of the scene to be observed typically a very slow process. Larger scenes can be measured by such 3D LIDARS if multiple lasers or emitters are used in parallel. Mechanical mechanisms, typically cumbersome and typically requiring high power to operate, are used to point or scan the laser beams over even larger areas. Current systems produce high resolution 3D images but typically require significant times. These features of the current state of the art in 3D Imaging LIDARS when performing wide area imaging applications result in complex and costly systems. Lasers used in these applications typically operate at visible and near visible wavelengths. Such systems are rendered “eye safe” by rapidly scanning the beams in such a fashion that eye damage levels are not reached in the areas of operation. The eye safe feature fails if the scanning mechanisms stop and the laser energy is continuously deposited at the same small angles for longer periods of time.
What is needed is a 3D LIDAR system which operates in an eye safe mode under all the systems operating conditions, requires only one laser to achieve wide area 3 D imaging, and is mechanically simplified compared to current systems.